Find Me
by Elwine-Amrys
Summary: The theory of vampire souls is about to be tested. If Bella and Edward do find each other again, will they remember in time to save all that was dear to them? sorry about the bad summary, though it is quite a good story I promise, R&R ExB
1. Prologue

**A.N.- This is my first fan fiction so please cut me some slack, oh and read and review :)**

**Disclaimer- I own none of this, all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

Prologue

I lay bound on the floor, the rope digging into my wrists and my hands went numb. I tried to reach out; tired to ease his pain but I couldn't move. His eyes where tortured, he blamed himself for this. His beautiful topaz eyes so full of pain and anguish, tears streamed down my cheeks. I wanted to scream tell him none of it is his fault but only a muffle came out as my gag slipped further into my mouth.

"Bella" my angel whispered "Bella I love you, I'm sorry". My eyes tightened as I heard a crack resound throughout the chamber. I sobbed uncontrollably as I felt the flames begin to lick at my flesh. It was agony, only helped by his cool remains next to me, burning. The physical pain was nothing though, nothing to the hole in my heart that was ripped open again. I was swallowed, drowning, voices and sounds muffled. It was black, I couldn't feel anymore and I knew it was over.


	2. Chapter One

**A.N.- This is my first fan fiction so please cut me some slack, oh and read and review :) hope you like the first chapter**

**Disclaimer- I own none of this, all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter One

Light flooded into my room, it couldn't be morning already I felt like crap. I groaned as I rolled onto my side, but it was too late the bright light kept seeping through my eye-lids. I sat up slowly sighing, raking a hand through my mahogany hair.

"Bella!" My fathers gruff and cranky voice sounded throughout the room, "get up now! It's 8.20 and you have school!" One more year I told myself, just one more year and I would be out of here and off to university.

I stretched as I stood, gazing out of the window towards the bright forest that backed onto the house. The sky was clear; this always made me a little sad. No-matter how much I loved the sunlight there was always something missing when I saw it. I didn't know why but I had always felt this way. But then I had always felt like some part of me was missing. Some vital part that would make my smiles natural. I wouldn't be what you would call unhappy. But then I had never felt truly happy, little bits and pieces made me smile occasionally which kept me going.

I sauntered (well I like to think I can saunter) to the bathroom. The white polished surfaces slightly intimidating. That was the thing with this house, I did love it but it didn't look lived in thanks to my obsessive mother. I liked things to have a realistic edge to them and the house could never feel truly like a home because it didn't look lived in. I turned the tap to heat the water while I stared at myself in the mirror. My warm brown eyes had deep circles under them, only highlighted by my naturally pale skin. I sighed once more, I defiantly did not get a good nights sleep.

"Bloody dreams" I muttered as I pulled my tank top up over my head. I stepped into the warm shower feeling my muscles relax and my eye lids droop. This defiantly wasn't helping my tiredness. I turned up the cold and started slightly as the sudden rush of cold water ran down my body. I was always tired recently, never felt truly quite there and with the real world.

I walked back into my room and glanced over the clothes strewn across the floor. I shook my head as I picked my way through them, I really must clean this bloody room. Finally I found my favourite pair of skinnys and my midnight blue tank top with the silver stars across them. I tugged them on and went to look in the mirror. I was slender yes, I had always been slender but when I looked in the mirror I saw nothing special. Sighing I turned and trudged down the stairs. Nearly tripping over my bag at the bottom. My mother wasn't my biggest fan when it came to my house skills. In that respect and many others we where complete opposites, though somehow it worked and we got along well.

She smiled as I sat lightly (well again I like to think I sit lightly) onto a chair in the kitchen. "Busy day today?" she asked while she scrambled around quickly before she went into work. I was proud of my mother; she was an English lecturer at the university. It had taken her a while but she got there, and despite her age and occasional overbearing motherly acts, I felt like the adult. We had long joked that I had an old soul and her, a puppy dog one.

"Erm not really, I have a couple of frees in throughout the day and besides that I only have history" I smiled at this, history was my favourite subject I could talk about it for hours much to most of me friends' and family's distaste. I don't know why but I just loved to learn about the past, sometimes I thought I belonged there more then I did in 2026. There had always been a slight 'oldy worldy' feel to me. "And biology" I continued.

"Hmm yeah, well ok love I need to go, are you sure you're ok getting the bus?" I laughed at this; she never liked getting me started on the topic of history.

"Mum I'm fine, I've gotten it loads before, remember? You know the past oh what 6 years mean anything to you?" she glared at me as I pulled a tongue.

She gave me a quick hug and turned. I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard as I heard the front door shut. I was sitting eating my cereal when I noticed the calendar. I mentally groaned at the date. July 9th just two days before my seventeenth birthday. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be seventeen, it was such a rubbish age, I wish I could just skip straight to eighteen and be done with it. Plus I was never a fan of my birthdays, for some reason the feeling of reaching my twenties and leaving my teen years frightened me, as if I would miss something vitally important if I did. I shook the uneasy feeling out of my head as put the bowl in the sink and made my way into the hall. Hopefully my friends would forget my birthday, I hadn't mentioned it for a long time deliberately, but Jess had one of the best memories.

* * *

I slung my bag over my shoulder as I stepped off the bus into the bright sun-light. I squinted slightly, glancing at the road before crossing. A silver Volvo sped past as I set my foot onto the ground. I cursed as I pulled myself away just in time, however this over balanced me and I fell. I looked around but no-one was there, I was sure I had just heard a soft chuckle as my butt had hit the pavement. I shook my head as I crossed the road, now not only was I going to be seventeen very soon but I was also going mad.

I lent against the wall of the school building my eyes closed taking in the warmth on my skin. I had naturally cold skin, all my friends commented whenever I touched them, but this fact only made the warmth feel all the more delightful.

"Bella!" I was knocked slightly to the side as the force of someone hit me "Bella, can you believe it we're in upper sixth! Finally I never thought we would make it! Just this year and then we're off to uni!"

I smiled down at my Scottish hyperactive friend. Her tanned skin and green eyes gleaming in the light. I ruffled her blonde hair. "Jess, you're telling me! Just one more year and we're free!" I felt a wave of joy spread over me as I said this.

We walked into school together, I laughed as she regaled me yet again of her underage drinking habits over the weekend. Though they where amusing tales I worried about her when she would wake up in the middle of fields and forests. The bell rang clearly through her chattering and I made my way to the library. The library, how I had missed it. It was my refuge in the school from all the lower years. I ran my hands along the books all stacked nicely in perfect order. I took my usual seat by one of the radiators which was thankfully turned off, it was far too warm today as it was. I placed my headphones in my ears and started tapping my foot to the soft beat. The sunlight flittered through the high windows and danced along the book cases and polished wooden floor. A feeling of drowsiness spread through me and I entered the land of dreams, my tiredness catching up with me.


	3. Chapter Two

**A.N.- This is my first fan fiction so please cut me some slack, oh and read and review :) yeah i'm sorry about the repetative author notes but I don't really know what to say :)**

**Disclaimer- I own none of this, all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Two

The forest was dark with only small patches of sunlight as the rays played amongst the leaves. I felt a cool hand on my wrist as a tall boy (well he was at least seventeen) led me through the trees. His body was lanky, no wait, I take that back, beneath the extremely pale skin on his arms I could see well defined muscles. My mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what I was saying just noted the American accent I had appeared to had gained. His tousled bronze hair moved slightly as a light warm breeze moved through the forest. He paused and his face turned to mine. I would've gasped if I had control over my dream body. He was beautiful, a crooked smile placed gently upon his pale god-like face. Though the smile only half reached his clear topaz eyes, the rest of these clear wonders was filled with anticipation and a slight nervous edge. His wonderful lips moved with words I didn't comprehend, I wanted to reach up on touch them. I felt my lips move in reply and we where moving again. After what felt like hours we reached a small meadow. He released my hand as I walked into the bright sunlight. The place was beautiful the grass a rich green and the flowers standing out colourfully in the light. I was smiling as I turned to see where the angel had gone. My eyes spotted him standing in the shadows just on the edge of the clearing. And then he stepped out almost unwillingly into the light. I and my dream body both gasped. His pale smooth skin shone and glittered in the sun light. He looked, I couldn't describe it. He moved cautiously toward me but all I wanted to do was run my hand over his gleaming skin. We sat talking for a while in the meadow; I was shocked by the events that took place. He was revealing things to me but I couldn't hear what he said. It was so frustrating! Eventually I sped back through the forest on his back, it was exhilarating. Though obviously my dream body didn't think so judging by the look on his face as he let me down. More talking and then, his lips where placed against mine and a shudder ran through me.

The scene changed back to my usual dreams, or should I say nightmares then. His eyes where tortured, he blamed himself for this. His beautiful topaz eyes so full of pain and anguish. It was black, I couldn't feel anymore and I knew it was over.

I woke with a start as someone shook me. "Bella! You absolute fool you've slept your entire first day away!" I looked groggily to see Jess's green eyes staring grumpily down at me. "I had to sit with him at lunch because of you!" She shoved me slightly harder making sure to wake me up fully and relieve her pent up aggression.

I sat shakily, trying to focus on the angel's face as he faded in my mind. Jess stood her face growing concerned by my apparent lack of coherency. She began to tap her foot loosing patience. "Jess I'm sorry, but you know I've been sleeping badly lately" her eyes clouded slightly a look of guilt crossing her features, yes she did know I had been sleeping incredibly badly; she could tell just by looking at me, anyone could. "And I promise you I'll go slap him for saying any derogatory crap to you, if you want me to" I smiled as a grin spread over her face.

"Maybe not just now, but you know I'll call it in some time, that boy needs a good butt kicking, when will he learn he is not the centre of the universe?" Her rant continued as she grabbed my waist and began tugging me towards the door. It even continued as I got onto the bus. I smiled as my best friend waved, though she was lost in thought no doubt finishing the rant in her head. I wasn't the strongest of people but I knew she would never call in the butt kicking. She said she hated him but I knew she didn't, I guess the best parallel was Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy from 'pride of prejudice'. They'd get it together in the end. And plus I knew she wasn't really mad I had missed lunch; she got to continue one of her witty arguments with him without feeling guilty about ignoring me. I loved my two best friends dearly (yep that's right Mike was my other best friend, wouldn't have guessed with all the butt kicking promises) and it was obvious they where meant for each other and I was fine with that, more then fine with that I was unbelievably happy for them. But sometimes, actually a lot of the time, I felt like the odd one out, the third wheel.

I sighed as I pushed open the front door and ditched my bag at the bottom of the stairs; where tomorrow I would once again fall over it in my rush. I made my way into the kitchen my mp3 player tucked snugly into my jeans pocket. I moved to the sink swinging my hips and singing 'you found me' (Kelly Clarkson) while I washed the dishes. For some reason the song reminded me of the boy in my dream, and a smile tugged at my lips while I was full on belting the song. I pulled off the yellow rubber gloves and threw them on the counter as I started dancing around the kitchen and then the living room like a mad woman. I laughed as the song ended and I landed promptly on the couch. After a short amount of time I was about to put the TV on and see if 'charmed' was on. But this process was interrupted by the phone ringing. I danced over to it still humming the song as I went. I picked up the receiver and said hello in a sing song voice.

"Bella" Jess laughed "what are you, you know never mind. I have got big news for you!" Jess was always up to date with the latest gossip; she probably knew most of Scotland's news before they did. She inhaled deeply, this must have been big if she was preparing. "There is a new family coming into town!" Her high pitched squeal hurt my ear.

"Erm… And?" I mean I know my town was small but it wasn't that small. I realised that her excitement meant something much more.

"And?! AND?!" she screamed down the phone outrage in her voice, I was never one for prying into people's lives, Jess on the other hand. "If you could see me now you would see me shaking my head in disapproval, have I taught you nothing?" I laughed at this "well the new family have 5 children all seventeen or eighteen" She said this as if it should have given me an epiphany or something, she took my silence as a sign of my not getting it and carried on, "well two of them are starting at the university in the city" she said this with a slight ring of disappointment "but the other three are starting at our 6th form in our year!" once again her squeal hurt my ears.

"Hang on a minute, how can they all be so close in age?" I pondered this as she answered as if I was a blatant idiot.

"They're adopted of course" of course I thought sarcastically "They're moving from America, or rather they have moved, they start in two days" she paused as if something had just dawned on her. Oh no, I knew she remembered now, I sighed "Two days, that's your birthday! July 11th! What a good birthday present that will be!" I sighed again I defiantly knew was she was about to ask now, and I really didn't want anything for my birthday "so what do you want?"

"Nothing" I said repeating my thought. Sometimes it was annoying practically knowing what people where thinking. She made a disgruntled noise "I mean nothing Jess, you know I have never liked my birthday" I knew it was all futile, she was always over the top. I attempted to change the subject quickly before she could complain "So do you know there names? The new family that is." I didn't really want to know but if it distracted her from me.

"Erm, the Cullen's I think. Yeah dad told me Dr Carlisle Cullen was starting down at the hospital. He's looking forward to working with him, he's got a great reputation apparently" I mumbled and said really as she told me the little she knew about the rest of the family. "And the youngest is Edward Cullen I think" my heart skipped a beat. Why? I had absolutely no idea. There was something familiar about the name. "I don't really know much about him though" she continued. I heard a key turn in the front door and the grumpy huff of my father.

"Sorry Jess but dad's home I gotta go, bye" I quickly hung up before she could get her goodbye out. I'd be paying for that rushed goodbye tomorrow. "Hi dad" I mumbled before rushing up the stairs. Me and my father had a slightly awkward relationship. We didn't really talk and we didn't really understand each other really. It worked out ok though. Charlie (as I normally called him when I knew he wouldn't hear or when it slipped out occasionally) loved my mother Renee greatly and would move the earth for her if he could. And that's why it was ok, because he was a great husband and an ok dad. We just didn't seem to get on too well is all. I was pulling my hand through my slightly matted hair as I tumbled through the door to my room. Seriously it really needed a good cleaning. I flung myself onto my bed and turned to stare through my windows. The sun was starting fall behind the tree tops and a red sky silhouetted the forest. I loved Scotland I really did. I hadn't always lived here, until I was five I had lived in Forks in Washington America. But my parents wanted a change and my mother was originally from England and had always adored Scotland. I had blurry memories of Forks but even then my parents had said I loved the forest by the old house even as much as I loved the one I was staring at right now.

I don't know how long it had been but I continued staring out of my large window just thinking. The face from the dream kept flashing in my mind. I managed to block out the tortured eyes from my nightmare though. How I despised that nightmare that was the thing that had given me such restless nights and made me so tired lately. I stood and opened the window climbing out onto my balcony. A cool breeze brushed against my face and rustled the leaves. I leaned against the wall staring out as the sky turned from red to dark shade of blue and stars glittered in the sky. I had always loved the stars, they made you feel insignificant but in the best way possible. Mike and Jess always disagreed when I said this, they said you can't feel insignificant in a good way it's a contradiction. I smiled at this thought; those two really had to get it together soon. A wide grin spread across my face as I felt the familiar feeling of insignificance wash over me. See the fact is, no-matter what you do on this earth it means nothing, it's such a small little miniscule act compared to the rest of the universe. It makes you feel better when you mess up I guess. I became mesmorised by the stars.

_"Before you Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there where stars-points of light and reason  
…And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no reason for anything."_

I started suddenly as the velvet voice spoke in my head, it was like a faded memory rather then the voice of someone right next to me, but it still scared the crap out of me. I shook my head violently. Eventually it stopped when the speech was finished. In that voice I heard all the love and conviction he was trying to portray. I laughed at myself, almost hysterically. All the love and conviction who was trying to portray? There was no-one there I really was going insane, first the chuckle now the speech. It wasn't even a memory, and if it was it defiantly wasn't mine. I sighed and tried to push it to the back of my mind. I clambered back through my window to attempt another night of sleep. I pulled the covers over me and was once again haunted by the tortured topaz eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

**A.N.- This is my first fan fiction so please cut me some slack, oh and read and review :) yeah i'm sorry about the repetative author notes but I don't really know what to say :)**

**Disclaimer- I own none of this, all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter three

The next two days passed uneventfully, yes that's right no voices, no chuckles, just two completely sane days. Well as sane as is possible for me, I've never been quite 'fully there'. The next two days also passed far too quickly for my taste and soon it was July 11th, my bloody birthday.

Dull light flooded into my bedroom. I groaned, though this time not because I was tired. I fully knew what day it was. I glanced around my blue room, for once the colour reflecting my mood. The clothes still littered my floor; the desk was still covered in papers with scribbling all over them. My soft cotton bed sheets normally bringing comfort just left me with an empty almost emotionless feeling. My birthday always did this, left me defeated. I heard hard rain pound against the window. Urgh and now I had to wait for a bus in the pooring rain. "Drowned rat look anyone?" I muttered sarcastically as my feet hit the cool wooden flooring. I turned the door handle and a loud boom echoed over head, oh great and now thunder.

I trudged depressingly to the bathroom and began my morning routine. I paused and looked in the mirror as the water heated. I didn't look any different. My heart shaped face looked back at me. Soft mahogany hair still falling around my shoulders. Warm (though now slightly saddened) brown eyes staring at me, and those damned dark circles. I frowned. I don't know why but every year when I looked in the mirror I suddenly expected to wake to wrinkles and sagging skin. I shuddered at the thought. I showered as usual and got dressed and headed down stairs. I didn't look too bad today, which only made it worse as I glanced out of the window at the rain, no-one would see the 'not half bad' me but the 'drowned rat' me.

I was greeted by a tight embrace from my mother and a smile from Charlie. "Happy Birthday darling!" She seemed a little sad despite the joy spreading over her pretty features "my little girl is all grown up! Seventeen!" She let me go and roughly shoved a present in my hand. It was a small black box covered in velour. I opened it carefully glancing up to see my mother's anxious face, she never really knew what to get me these days, she had to practically go on treks to get me something she thought I might like. She started just giving me money a couple of years ago but occasionally she would buy me a gift. She was always really nervous about me liking it though. I finished opening the box and there amongst blue satin was a simple silver charm bracelet. A small stone in the shape of a heart sparkled softly in the dull light. My mouth hung open as I stared at it's simple beauty.

"Well? What do you think?" I saw her frown in the peripheral of my vision. "If you don't like it I can take it back to the antique shop I found it, and give you the money for it. The assistant said it had belonged to a young lady from Washington, it's real white gold!" She sounded almost proud of that fact despite the disappointment in her voice.

"No mum you don't have to take it back, I really, really love it." I said when I had finally managed to find my voice. I slipped it over my slender white hand where it sat gleaming slightly on my wrist. I smiled up at my mother and hugged her tightly and then skipped over to Charlie and gave him a light embrace. This shocked him slightly which made me laugh.

I sat admiring my new bracelet as I fed myself cereal. I glanced up at the window and sighed, the rain was still relentlessly battering on the window. My mother noticed this "Don't worry love I won't make you get the bus I'll give to a lift today, as it's your birthday and all". Finally my birthday was good for something.

I got out of the car nice and dry, and felt the rain as the drops landed heavily on my coat. My mum pulled off waving and smiling widely. I stood on the pavement, waiting for the traffic to clear. I was about to cross when a silver Volvo drove passed, once again I had to dodge out of the way, not only of the car this time but the huge splash it created. Luckily I managed to avoid both growling incoherently as I crossed the road. I swore as I noticed the car pulling into the school car park. "Note to self, kill whoever is driving that car before they kill me" I muttered. I pushed my head down and quickly scurried through the school doors, I wasn't alone in this a lot of other people where to. I entered the main reception area and there was a flurry of umbrella shaking and shivers. I smiled as I pulled my hood down and took off my coat, I always hated wearing coats. It was dripping as I tucked it over my arm and marched grumpily (although I was smiling I had not forgotten he stupid Volvo driver) towards the locker room so I could ditch my coat.

I was just closing my locker when I heard the door open and laughing fill the room. I spun quickly to see two of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. Yeah they where laughing as the blonde male shook his head and water sprayed over the small black haired one, but it looked like a scene from a movie rather then an actually natural thing. Their pale skin glowed slightly under the harsh lights of the room. Both had topaz eyes which where filled with laughter. The shorter one with the black spiky hair was female and had a graceful pixie like quality I guess you could call it. But she looked stunning. Next my eyes flickered over the tall male one with blond her was incredibly attractive.

"Time to find our…" The small one trailed off as she saw me, I felt extremely uncomfortable as she stared at me, almost gawping. I shifted my weight from foot to foot as she continued to stare.

"Time to find our, our what?" I heard the blonde male prompt before he turned around and joined the short female in her gawping. I was beginning to get irritated as well as annoyed, I know I wasn't as good looking as them, but I wasn't that hideous.

I stepped forward "Hi there, my name's Bella Swan, and I'm guessing you're the new students here?" I smiled as politely as I could. They both nodded still with shocked expressions on there faces. The smaller female shook her head (she really, really looked like a pixie when she did that) and then stepped forward.

"I'm Alice Cullen" she said still with a little shock in her voice "And this is Jasper Hale" she elbowed him slightly to stop him staring.

"Um yeah, hi" A smile flashed across his features and he turned to Alice "I think we found her, you reckon that's why Edward wanted to move, I mean it happened to Edward why couldn't it happen to her, why didn't we realised this, we could have found her so much sooner…" he trailed off as he realised I was growing very, very uncomfortable with this little conversation he was having with Alice. "Oh sorry" he looked away.

"Erm, just to let you know I have no idea what you're talking about" I smiled a very false smile "But if you need anything, or you get lost and you see me feel free to ask for help." I turned and headed towards the door , once outside the room I didn't pause I kept going straight until I reached the library. Today was the day when I only had one lesson and that was last period, though they still liked us being in school. And plus it was better then moping about my birthday at home.

When I reached the library I headed to my usual spot and sat a little roughly. I have to say the new people no-matter how dazzling they may appear where deffinatly strange. After deciding to stop thinking about them as it was only confusing me and making me a little curious, I spread out against the radiator. Over the past couple of days it had become common practice for me to sleep during my free periods. I placed my bag under my head and curled up. I was there for about twenty minutes with my eyes closed before I realised it was pointless for me to even try, I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I was saddened, this was the only place I could sleep without my nightmares haunting me, instead they where replaced by happier images and days and nights spent with the god-like boy. I smiled as I thought of him. There was something about him that was so familiar. I shrugged off the feeling as I paced between the shelves of the library trying to find something to read.

Eventually I came to a stop in the classics section; my eyes scanned all the ornate covers before stopping on 'Wuthering Heights'. A smile played upon my face as I reached out and grabbed the book. It was one of my favourites but I hadn't read it in a while. And it would be perfect for killing time before lunch. I shuddered at the thought of lunch, god knows what Jess was planning, she was always over the top and liked to spoil me and (though she would never admit it) Mike. Came from having a rich family I guess but she wasn't conceited because of her wealth, maybe a little too innocent at times but never conceited. If she made anyone at all sing me happy birthday I would kill her. I hated being the centre of attention she knew that. I grimaced as I thought of my last birthday; she threw me a 'sweet sixteen' at her house. Invited most of the school, and also by the end of the night I was utterly depressed as I spoke to no-one being too shy and my cheeks hurt from all the smiling I had to do. Also I couldn't breathe due to the tight dress she had forced me into. Well luckily this year I had convinced her no party at least.

I came back to my radiator and settled ready for a good old reading. I heard the rain still pattering on the panes of glass above me as I turned the cover. But eventually the sound faded as I really got into my book. It happened like that, whenever I was reading I tuned everything out. I turned the page and was about to begin chapter 15 when I heard the bell for lunch. I reluctantly closed my book, but still held it in my hand as I walked over to the library desk and checked the book out. Yes I did have a copy of this at home, but it was so over read I didn't think it could survive another reading. The back cover of the old paper back was practically falling off as it was. I threw my bag over my shoulder, and took a deep breath before leaving; attempting to prepare myself for whatever Jess had planned for me.

I darted around the extremely short lower school kids and eventually despite there pushing and running to the lower school canteen I eventually got to the 6th form one. I didn't look around the canteen I didn't want to see Jess just yet; I didn't have the courage for whatever she had planned, so I stood in the line patiently a tray in my hand. I ended up only getting a muffin and a bottle of lemonade; I don't think my stomach could take much else. "Bella!" I heard the high pitched call of my best friend. I turned slowly to see her slender frame jumping up and down excitedly. I walked over as slowly as possible. When I reached her, she jumped on me almost knocking me over. "Happy Birthday Bella! I can't believe it you're seventeen; my little girl is all grown up!"

I laughed as I regained my balance "You sound just like my mother did this morning." I looked around the canteen and noticed that people where staring at us, blood rushed to my cheeks, I really hated being the centre of attention. I quickly pulled Jess off as subtly as I could so I didn't hurt her feelings. We moved to the table where Mike sat a large grin across his face. That wasn't a good sign.

"So Bells you're finally seventeen huh?" Mike attempted a nonchalant attitude towards my birthday, he was always a terrible actor and the smile really gave him away. I nodded slowly eyeing them both suspiciously "Well erm, happy birthday" he reached down and pulled out a giant card from under the table, I mentally banged my head. From throughout the canteen I heard happy birthdays. Colour rushed to my cheeks once more. I opened the card to see that almost the entire school had signed it. Next Mike gave me a small package wrapped in silver paper dusted with blue stars. Well at least I loved the paper. I carefully unwrapped the gift. Inside the paper was a beautiful notebook, it's hard cover was backed in a satin of my favourite midnight blue. The soft fabric had silver stars emroided into the corners and swirls sewn across the cover. I flicked through the inside, it was a good quality paper probably hand made and had the same pattern on the pages though it was faded on the paper. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously, I think this was the most thought he had ever put into a present for me.

"Mike, I love it!" At this I embraced him tightly. He seemed slightly embarrassed as I pulled back from him. I was smiling horribly. Remember those moments I was telling you about, the ones that kept me going? This was one of them. A bright flash blinded me for a few seconds. I growled as my vision cleared to see a falsely innocent looking Jess holding a camera.

"What?" She asked not quite meeting my gaze as she smiled "Well we have to document the few times you actually smile now don't we!" I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off before I could start "and I don't mean those false smiles you flash us to keep us happy" she got me there. "Now it's my turn to give you a present" She grinned widely at this, she always loved giving people presents. She was a generous person, it had been abused a couple of times and I had always been there to pick her up afterwards. The first time I saw her get used I had sworn to make sure she knew I would never use her. I was brought back from my trail of thoughts as a package a similar shape to Mike's was pressed into my hands. This one was chunkier then Mike's though. It was covered in the same beautiful wrapping paper as the other gift. Once again I opened it carefully. I gasped as I saw what was inside. Three beautifully hard back leather bound books lay before me. Each one in a stunning blue like the notebook Mike bought (you could tell they had talked about what to get me). A border of silver swirls framed each cover. The titles weren't written on the front though. I turned back the first cover and read:

_'The Bella Collection  
Volume One  
Wuthering Heights  
By  
Emily Bronte'_

I quickly turned over the other two covers

'_The Bella Collection  
__Volume Two  
__Pride and Prejudice  
__By  
__Jane Austen'_

''_The Bella Collection  
__Volume Three  
__Romeo and Juliet  
__By  
__William Shakespeare'_

My hand ran over the silver print on the Romeo and Juliet title page. Here in front of me where three of my favourite books bound into matching covers for a collection just for me. I felt tears sting my eyes. I was so overwhelmed I didn't know she cared so much, it was so thoughtful. Another flash of light filled the air. "Thank you" I breathed smiling. I gently closed the leather cover not wanting to damage the beautiful books. Then I turned sharply to my best friend and flung my arms around her. She laughed as I thanked her, another flash filled the canteen this time Mike was the guilty one. We turned to jokingly glare at him.

"Not my fault you both looked so happy" He grinned. Lunch passed with many more thank yous, much more laughing and talking. Eventually we all left the canteen and said our good byes.


	5. Chapter Four

**A.N.- This is my first fan fiction so please cut me some slack, oh and read and review :) yeah i'm sorry about the repetative author notes but I don't really know what to say :)**

**Disclaimer- I own none of this, all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter four

I wandered once more to the library I still had an hour to kill before biology started. I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't notice when I walked smacked bang into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as my eyes came into focus on the girl in front of me. My mind shifted slightly as I looked at Alice Cullen. She was quite hard and cold to the touch. A smile spread across her face and she seemed to almost bob up and down with excitement.

"Does your offer still stand?" Her smile grew even wider when she noted the confused expression on my face "you know the 'if I'm lost or anything and need your help offer'?"

My face cleared and a smile spread across my face, her excitement which was clearly evident within her tone was also infectious. "Yes it does still stand" My smile widened, I was pleased with myself, I was normally a lot more shy around people I didn't know, but something felt quite familiar about Alice "Now what can I help you with?"

She thought for a few seconds before answering "Where can I go in a free? I don't really feel like going to the common room it's full of people. Where do you go in your free periods? I've never noticed you in the common room either" Her eyes still shone with excitement but genuine intrigue covered her face.

"I go to the library, actually I was just heading there now if you want to join me?" for some reason despite her earlier strangeness I wanted to get to know this girl, I wanted to know why she seemed so familiar.

She practically jumped up and down at this request. Her infectious smile once again returning to her lips as she nodded and pushed me forward slightly. We started our walk to the library together.

She was chatting happily about her day so far. I listened, I was good at listening, it's one of the things Jess liked about me a lot. Alice reminded me slightly of Jess with her over animated ways and strong enthusiasm. But there was some underlying thing I noticed about Alice as I watched her talk. She always seemed to be thinking intently about what she said and cautious about what she did. It was a foolish thing to think I know, as I watched her laugh and tell me more stories about her family and her old friend from Forks. She never said her name, though I didn't ask, when she told me she had died in a tragic accident and the look of pain in her eyes I knew if she wanted to tell me she would have. And despite the apparent openness she had with me she always seemed slightly guarded. She started telling me about Jasper then, a soft smile across her face, from that alone I knew she loved him.

"You love him don't you?" I interrupted for the first time in 30 minutes. She stopped her story of how Jasper and Edward had wrestled each other off a tree and into a river. And looked at me curiously.

"Yes I do" She stated simply "And you dear friend are extremely observant, but enough about my life, I think you've heard enough for one day. I want to know about yours" She smiled at this, and I really hadn't heard enough for one day, I was intrigued about her and her family, everything she told my seemed frustratingly familiar yet just out of my grasp. "So tell me about yourself, tell me everything, your favourite colour, what music you listen to, your family, everything" I was slightly taken aback by this blunt request. I didn't quite know where to start.

"Well I was born in Forks in 2009, to my loving mother and my father" A look of shock spread over her face as I said this. "What?"

"You where born in Forks? We didn't know, we should have known" I was greatly confused by this sentence, she noted the look on my face and laughed "sorry, I'm a bit strange sometimes, carry on."

"Well, erm, yeah, we I don't really remember much about Forks, just that everything was too green" I laughed as I said this and Alice smiled "We moved here when I was five. I got bullied a bit because of my accent at first but it faded and left me with this. And I fit in ok, but I was never one to try and force my way in, never one to run with the 'it' crowd if you know what I mean" she nodded prompting me to continue. "Well my parents are pretty well off because of there jobs so I've never really gone without, but we are no-where near as rich as Jess." I racked my brain for a while trying to think of stuff "I'm half decent at school, and I'm actually pretty damn good at history" I smiled as I said this "and erm I listen to all types of music, and my favourite colour changes from day to day, though the strong contender is blue, someone once said it looked good with my skin tone, though I can't remember who it was" I frowned as I tried to remember, a smile tugged at Alice's lips and she looked like she was stopping herself from blurting out something.

It continued like that for the rest of the period, us asking each other questions and answering as honestly as we could. I knew then that I had made a new friend. The bell rang signalling the end of fourth period and I had a couple of minutes to get to fifth. I said good bye to Alice, she had another free now and wanted to stay in the library. I made my way up to the second floor, preparing myself for another biology lesson alone. Jess and Mike didn't take biology and I didn't really know anyone else so I sat alone. It was more comfortable like that, but sometimes it did get a bit lonely, and after talking to the exuberant Alice for the last hour I knew today would be a lonely lesson.

I walked into the familiar lab with its black topped benches. I was one of the first there I noticed as I made my way to the bench at the back and took my seat. The rest of the class filled the room shortly afterward. I stared out the window watching the rain as it still poured, trying to block out the excited murmur in the class, it wasn't helping my feeling of loneliness. I sighed; I wish the teacher would hurry up and get here. The trees swayed dangerously in the wind that had picked up throughout the day. Oh the joy I would have to wait in that for the bus. I swore to myself under my breath, and I heard the class room door open. I looked up to see the slowly balding Mr Vannelli enter the room in his normal dramatic fashion. He swished his white lab coat around him as he entered. That man should really audition for a Dracula part. I was so intent on the swishing lab coat and my criticizing I hadn't noticed the boy that had followed him into the classroom. I glanced up only meaning for a quick look but my eyes froze on the form at the front of the class room.

"Ladies and gentlemen silence please" The murmur continued. "Shut up!" The murmur died down. "Now this is a new edition to our class" I heard the females gasp and a wave of jealously spread from the males. "This is Edward Cullen." Mr. Vannelli turned to face Edward a smile across his face "If you wouldn't mind taking the empty seat next to Miss Swan."


	6. Chapter Five

**A.N.- This is my first fan fiction so please cut me some slack, oh and read and review :) This chapter and the next one (which won't be up till tomorrow or the day after as i was a bit tired when i wrote it and need to check it's ok) took me a while compared to the others to write. I got to a point in the story and i had a choice to make, i hope i went with the right one**

**Disclaimer- I own none of this, all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter five

My eyes froze on the form at the front of the class room. This boy. This God like boy. Was the boy from my dreams? My eyes moved along his body. They moved up taking in his muscle definition through his blue shirt. He was muscled yes, but not overly so, more like just the definition through his skin. They stopped at his face. His skin wasn't as pale as in my dreams, but then my dreams hadn't done him justice I realized attempting to take him all in. His tousled bronze hair stood out slightly against his pale skin. But as my eyes moved greedily over his face I realized his eyes where different. They weren't topaz, they where a deep green. I saw him stand a friendly smile on his face, though not the one crooked one I had learnt to adore from my dreams. He turned and nodded to Mr Vannelli and started to make his way towards me.

A curious look spread across his face, his brow furrowed as he took the empty seat next to me. Colour flushed to cheeks as I realized I hadn't stopped staring at him the entire time. I quickly looked away to hide my shame. "Hi I'm Edward" the friendly smile reappeared on his face. I laughed shakily. I was so stupid I realized. He couldn't possibly be the boy from my dreams, they were just that, dreams, and they weren't real. It was probably just some weird coincidence that I thought he looked like the boy. I mean his skin was different he was pale but not that pale, and his eyes where a completely different colour. I mentally slapped myself for being so idiotic. And then to my horror I realized he had spoken to me and watched me during my mental scolding. I looked up to see an almost frustrated look on his face, but amusement glinted in his eyes. Obviously my complete lack of sanity was funny to him.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I tried to say with a fake smile plastered across myself. I was still mentally slapping myself. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes then. I was drawn in, my smile faltering as my breath caught in my chest. His face was calm but amusement tugged at his mouth and a strong happy frustration lingered in his eyes. "What?" the word slipped out before I could stop it. His expression turned to one of question "What are you so amused about? And why do you look so frustrated? Besides the obvious that is." Once more the words flowed freely unbidden from my lips. Damn it. I sounded like a fool.

"The obvious?" he mused. Amusement tugged even more strongly at his features. Now that was just starting to plain irritate me. I mean did he have to find it so funny that I was a complete mess? I nodded and attempted to glare at him, but my features where too soft as I gazed upon his face. He laughed at this attempt of severity, and gestured for me to continue. I was about to turn away but his eyes caught me. I was dazzled; I was so confused I blurted out the truth.

"Yes the obvious, you know the fact that I appear a complete mess, I'm sure it's just so funny, your lab partner is a fool." It came out a little sharper then I intended and he laughed. I glared and turned away. Bloody urgh. Sure he's beautiful and probably the best looking man on the planet but that didn't mean he wasn't irritating. His crooked smile flashed into my mind, but then I realized it wasn't his crooked smile, it was the dream's. Bloody dream!

"What are you thinking?" A look of strong frustration and curiosity graced his features. Why did he want to know? Did he want more things to laugh at me about? But like his sister Alice, had he looked genuinely interested in what I was thinking. "_I can't hear your thoughts_." What did he just say? I'm sure he'd just spoken, it was his velvety voice, but his face hadn't moved even a millimeter I realized. Oh God not now, now was not a good time for one of my more crazier bouts. "_I keep thinking it will get less frustrating, not hearing your thoughts. But it just gets worse and worse_" Again his musical voice rang in my ears but he didn't speak. I shook my head trying to empty it of the voice, of his voice. He frowned "Now I really want to know what you're thinking". At this point Mr Vannelli dropped a couple of sheets on the desk.

"Read the information and fill them out" he said loudly as he walked back to the front of the class. I groaned as I looked down, we had done this last year, it was module two. I had finished it in a couple of minutes and now had nothing to distract me. I shifted in my seat slightly. This was becoming very disconcerting, first he looks like the boy from my dreams, and then I hear his voice in my head. I shook my head again; I really wished the thoughts would recede back into some dark part of my mind and not come out for a very long time. I was actually going insane I realized bitterly.

"Well you're obviously not going to tell me" he looked really hurt by this. I was shocked by the pain as it entered his eyes. My heart stopped beating and an agony filled my chest. I didn't know why I reacted like this, but I couldn't stand to see him in pain. He began to turn away from me. His silver pen balanced between his fingers he began to write. His writing so elegant, I was distracted by it for a moment before I reached over and stopped his hand. A shock of electricity jolted through me and I pulled my hand back quickly, shock covering my face. He looked up at me, checking if I was ok before the pain sprang back into his eyes.

"Why do you want to know? What I'm thinking that is." It stumbled slightly too quickly from my lips. His brow furrowed as if in deep thought. He paused and looked at me still concentrating deeply.

"I don't know why" he thought about what he had said for a quick second "I guess that's why I want to know, because I don't know" he said this as if it made the most sense in the world. I on the other hand was confused. Plenty of people didn't know what other people were thinking. Once again I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, I was looking for answers there, something in his eyes that would make what he had said make sense. But instead I was giving the answers.

"You remind me of a dream" I said unexpectedly "Well many dreams actually, but you, you're different then the dream" I felt a calm horror build inside me as I told him this "your eyes, they're green and his, his where topaz" and image flashed in my mind "his where topaz like Alice's and Jasper's" He froze when I said that, a look of caution crossing his face. But I continued "and his skin, was paler then yours" I absently brushed my hand along the bare skin of his fore arm "and it was colder and harder than yours, it was like Alice's". At this he tugged his arm away a look of fury crossing his face. What did I do? His hand gripped the table and he slid his stool away from me. Shock and hurt spread through me. I turned away, letting my hair slide like a curtain between us, I didn't want to see the hatred that now spread across his face. What did I do? We sat in silence for the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, he stood abruptly and left.

* * *

_(Edward's point of view)_

"Biology" I grunted, answering Jasper's question before I veered off towards the second floor labs. I began thinking about the dreaded hour ahead. Biology wasn't my favorite subject by far; in fact when you have a doctor as a father you pretty much know the entire syllabus anyway. I came to a halt outside the dark blue door. Christ, I was late. No chance of slipping in unnoticed now. I wouldn't mind so much but I had spent the entire day trying to avoid the stares of the female population here. I had never been one to bother with the opposite sex, none of them really caught my eye; and the last thing I needed right now where a bunch of immature, hormone filled, teenage girls staring at me. Or should I say gawping. I paused took a deep breath, plastered a false friendly smile on my face and pushed open the door.

I tried to hide a grimace as I entered the classroom, as I predicted the entire class began to gawp at me. My eyes flickered across the class as the teacher introduced me. Thoughts flooded into my head, urgh not again. I filtered through them, nothing of importance just more pointless teenage ailments. My eyes flickered to a girl on the front row, yes I do think your hair is a mess, but it's ok, Dave (I glanced to the boy next to her) thinks it's awfully sexy. I had to stop myself laughing at this point. I forced it to the back of my mind; I forced all the murmurs to the back of my mind.

I was a bit shocked when my eyes reached the only vacant seat. The occupant of the desk looked extremely familiar. As I made my way towards her, I noticed the same recognition in her brown eyes. Normally brown eyes were flat and shallow; but hers, hers where warm and so deep, I could feel myself slipping into them. As I got closer to her my brow furrowed, I couldn't hear anything coming from her, not even a whisper. If I didn't see her I would've thought she wasn't even there. I shook my head slightly, this had never happened before; as far as I could remember at least. I couldn't explain why I could do what I could, Carlisle had tried and so had Alice; but none of it quite made sense. They had explained everything to me a long time ago and I accepted that, and them. But some the things and the reasons still eluded me. It was like some vital piece of information was missing. Whenever I told them this they seemed to change the subject far too quickly or brush off my claims as laughable. They even blocked their thoughts. But from this girl I could hear nothing.


	7. Chapter six

**A.N.- This is my first fan fiction so please cut me some slack, oh and read and review :) yeah i'm sorry about the repetative author notes but I don't really know what to say :) and i'm sorry i meant to have this chapter up sooner, but then i had a maths exam and then it was my birthday..anyway here it is and i'm gonna try and write and put the next one up for tonight **

**Disclaimer- I own none of this, all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter six

I was in a daze as I wondered to the locker room to pick up my stuff. People shuffled and shoved past me eager to leave the school at the end of another long and dull day. The day had not been dull for me. The last hour had the confused the hell out of me, and despite my underlying instinct to gain answers the image of his face before he left hurt me.

By the time I had left the locker room the school had emptied and I had missed my bus. It was an hour till the next one. Damn it. I sighed and slumped onto one of the large window sills in the language corridor. I tried to force my mind away from him as all my stuff thumped onto the floor. A cool breeze hit my back as I pulled my knees up and rested my head on them. It was even worse today, the tiredness, I hadn't had a chance to sleep in my frees. But I still couldn't sleep, his fury refusing to leave my mind.

I sat like that for a good twenty minutes, listening to the rain pattering on the window and the howl of wind rattling the pane of glass. I really hoped that the storm outside would calm down before I had to go and get the bus. Eventually when the stillness became too much with my mind swirling with thoughts, I got up and decided to brave the storm. I picked up all my fallen items; smiling as my hand clutched at the note book Mike had gotten me. I cautiously walked out of school, folding my arms across my chest to try and compensate for the chill I was feeling. Only part of it was due to the cold, my eyes flickered to the car park where I saw the silver Volvo sitting. Why hadn't it left yet? School was over a while ago now. I squinted through the sheets of rain, I was sure I could see a figure bobbing its head in the front seat. I was slowly getting as bad as Jess. My curiosity led me towards the car. Despite my hood my hair still whipped around my face in the high wind. I reached the side and attempted to inconspicuously take a peek through the window. Unfortunately with my clumsiness, inconspicuous and me don't mix. Edward- to my horror that was who was in the front seat- stopped banging his head and turned sharply towards me. I stumbled backwards and landed softly on the muddy grass near the car. Despite the cold hard expression on his face I'm sure I noticed some amusement filter into his eyes. My eyes responded to the sound of voices and I saw Alice and Jasper coming towards me, or rather the car, I'm not sure they saw me on the floor. Edward glanced at them and turned back to me, a glare now on his beautiful face. I got up as quickly as I could, and marched into the rain across the road. Something tells me I would be having a lot more close encounters with that Volvo from the look he had given me.

* * *

I avoided any conversation when I got home by gesturing to my appearance. The bus was late (much to my distaste) and now I walked up the stairs leaving a trail of water behind me. I stopped in the bathroom not wanting to make my room wet as well as a mess. I heated the shower and peeled off my clothes. Yeah I love the rain and I love the clouds, they made me feel secure somehow, but I have to be in the mood to get soaked through, my birthday and my conversation with Edward had put any positive mood out of my system. I noticed the bracelet on my wrist; I had forgotten about it, it felt so natural on my wrist like it should be there. My eyes unfocused as I gazed at it glittering-like his skin- while steam rose from the shower. I slid it off gently and carefully placed it by the sink. As I stepped into the shower the hot water washed away any apprehensions I had; at least for a short time. I tied my hair back and danced into my room. I grabbed my favourite sweats and dropped onto my bed. No doubt Jess would've heard about my biology lesson with Edward and would by eagerly waiting online for what I had to say. But I just couldn't move. I was so comfortable and so tired. I rolled over and snuggled. My eyelids drooped closed and once more I dreamed, though now I had no nightmares.

I lay next to Edward, once more in our meadow. That's what I called it now, I had been there with him so many times. He rolled on top of me his piercing green eyes so full of desire. His lips wantingly pushed onto mine. A passion burnt within me, but I managed to resist. Hang on, why was I resisting? My breathing was heavy as I spoke to him. His green eyes looked concerned as I spoke. We carried on talking and his eyes clouded with a happiness of such magnitude it took my dream breath away. He reached over and slipped a ring onto my left hand. I was watching it sparkle as I begin to slip into a dreamless state.

* * *

I awoke early next morning, thoroughly refreshed. I hadn't felt this awake in a long time. I smiled as his green eyes filled with such joy came back to me. I was stretching when it dawned on me. His green eyes? Until that point he had always had such clear topaz or coal eyes. Oh crap. It was Edward Cullen. He was the one in the dreams. My logic had apparently dived head first out of my mind. I didn't blame it, living with me and all my illogical actions over the past seventeen years must have driven it crazy. And me thinking that a boy I sit next to and only just met yesterday has been appearing in my dreams for years must have finally driven it beyond all sanity and it left. Ok while my logic was gone I will entertain the notion that I was indeed dreaming of Edward. Why was I? The dreams had always been so real, the pain had always left a rip in my heart when I woke up which only faded to a dull ache throughout the day, only to be ripped open once again when I had to see the agony in those eyes. I checked the clock, my thinking was getting me no-where near answers, in fact I was just getting more and more confused. It was 7am. I got up for another wonderful day of school and sleep.

The next two weeks of the school past uneventfully. The rain continued its assault and my days where mainly spent in the library. However I was no longer alone on my excursions, Alice would sit by me often. The feeling of familiarity grew stronger each day I spent with her, and by the end of Friday I felt like she was my sister. It was strange I know, I had only known the girl two and a half weeks, but it felt right that I should feel that way. Jasper joined me and Alice a lot as well. Jasper was starting to feel like my brother too. I mentioned this to them on Friday and they admitted they felt the same-like I was their sister-, but when I began to ponder why they quickly changed the subject to history (it appears they had learnt what distracted me). My heart always ached a little when I saw them both together. They where so right together, like they had been together for decades, so in tune with each other. I was happy that someone out there could find this, it gave me hope I guess; but the reason it ached was because I felt like I had lost this, like it had been swallowed by the rip in my heart. I laughed at this idea; of course I had never had that.

Biology began to be a dreaded lesson for me. But in some masochistic sense I loved going. I loved sitting next to him, glancing at him from the corner of my eye, smiling as he caught me looking. It felt natural, to see him, to be so close to him. It was so ridiculous to feel like this I know. Plus his cold look was starting to fade, when he caught me looking he stopped glaring at me and began to try and hold back the smile that threatened his face. This only made my smile widen. He still didn't talk though and this hurt, he was so cautious. His sister and Jasper where too but they where a lot more subtle about there caution, I only knew of theirs when I caught a glance between them, or an unidentified emotion in their eyes. But it seemed the Edward couldn't trust himself to even speak, he was so overly cautious.

"Have a good weekend Edward" I smiled as the bell rang signalling the end of the day. He looked up from his bag apparently surprised by my voice. He stared for at me for a moment as if trying to comprehend my words. I looked at the window while he thought. The rain was still hammering down as it had since my birthday. I was in a better mood today, the rain wouldn't annoy me as much, but it still wouldn't be pleasant standing at the bus stop in that. Oh well at least the forecast was dry with bright skies tomorrow. I know I mentioned before that I preferred it when it was overcast but not when I wanted to go into the forest. I preferred it sunny then. I didn't know why but I think my dreams may have something to do with it. I was planning on going to my spot in the forest tomorrow, catch up on some work and just relax. I looked back at Edward seeing if he was finally ready to speak. Once again a look of frustration had crossed over his face while my head was turned. I was used to seeing this now so it didn't bother me too much; but it still made me curious to what he was thinking. I smiled again, encouragingly, and also you couldn't not smile when you looked at his face, it was so amazing.

"Yeah, you too" he grinned in response, apparently brushing his frustration aside. This made my heart leap a little. He notice my eyes dart back to the rain. "Alice wants to know if you would like a ride home. We've seen you waiting in the pouring rain everyday getting soaked. And we feel kind of bad. We have enough room in the car." His smile widened. I was taken slight aback by this. He went from not talking to me to asking me if I want a ride. I cringed, Alice must have said something. I was talking to her about Edward yesterday. Damn it I get a bit too comfortable around these people. His face was frustrated again, as I drew myself from my thoughts.

"Oh thank the lord!" I laughed slightly at my over reaction. "You have no idea how much I am sick of getting the bus home in the rain, I was sure my carpet was developing permanent puddles, plus I was sick of getting splashed by the bus" I smiled one of my many few genuine smiles. A crooked smile spread across his face as he put his arm out for me to hook on to. My heart stopped and my breath caught in my chest. It was the crooked smile. The one from my dreams.

He chuckled a low velvety chuckle "no problem, Alice was really getting worried anyway, she didn't want you getting a cold, she seems to think you are very breakable." We talked as we entered the car park. Alice looked only too delighted when she got in the car and saw me and Edward laughing as he told me a story about Alice. She had always refrained from telling me those.

I got out of the car slightly unwillingly as I fumbled for my key. The rain drops hitting my once dry form. I managed to finally get the key in the door and flung it open. I was sure my hunched position had not helped the process much. When I turned to wave the car was already gone. Had it really taken me that long to get the door open? I ditched my bag and coat at the bottom of the stairs. My mother would get at me for that later. It was finally the weekend and I grinned. A nice long weekend of relaxing and sleep. I eased myself on to the cool cream leather couch. A week of work and anxiety floated away from me. I had survived my seventeenth birthday wrinkle free. A feeling of happiness spread over me and I tried to tell myself it had nothing to do with him speaking to me.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A.N.- This is my first fan fiction so please cut me some slack, oh and read and review :) yeah I'm sorry about the repetative author notes but I don't really know what to say :).  
Ok i am so so sorry i haven't posted in so long! my laptop broke and my file went missing for a while..i was panicing, but i just recovered the file off the old laptop and i got a new one yesterday so i wrote this today sorry if it's not as good as the others i wrote and edited it with a migrane so i couldn't really see too well...anyway the next chapter well be written and psoted within the next few days i promise. So please read and review**

**Disclaimer- I own none of this, all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter seven

I smiled as I pulled open the back door. The sun was the brightest I had seen it in a while. My eyes flickered to the lush green trees at the back of my house before I turned back into my kitchen. I moved forward and grabbed my bag and the piece of toast that just popped before rushing out the back door and slamming it behind me. I squinted for a moment while my eyes adjusted to the light. I threw my bag over the fence and then clambered up the fence and hopped down on the other side (which I did whilst eating a piece of toast, I'd say that was a skill). I landed on my knees, despite the fact I managed to get up the fence doesn't mean I have enough balance to hit the ground gracefully. I stood and patted the dirt of my khaki combat shorts and adjusted my blue lace edged vest top.

I paused and glanced around at the thick trunks that surrounded me. I smiled as a slight breeze rustled the glowing green leaves and brushed against my skin. The warmth on my cool skin was so pleasant I couldn't help but be in a good mood. _Or it could still be the good mood from yesterday, you know the fact he talked to you._ I shook my head and tried to dispel that thought. I was independent Bella Swan; I had never and will never need a man to complete me. _But he does complete you._ I growled at myself, I refuse to let my insanity ruin the day. I picked up my bag and headed off in the familiar direction, my hand running along the bark as I went. This forest was one of the few places I didn't have to worry about my clumsiness, each root and mound, instead of trying to trip me and pull at my ankle, aided me, I knew them all. My feet trudged the unseen trail, there was never a sign anyone walked this way, which was because I was the only one that did. Not even Jess or Mike knew about this place, it was mine, it was private.

After an hour of walking I paused and wiped my hand across my forehead, despite the shade from the thick green canopy overhead the temperature was still hot. I dropped my bag and rummaged through it for my water. As I removed the bottle from my lips I heard a loud crack behind me. Somewhere a couple of meters behind me a twig had just snapped. I spun sharply on my heel, a bit too sharply as my head carried on spinning after I stopped. My knees hit the dirt and I muttered an oath under my breath. Remembering the noise that had caused this accident I quickly looked up and peered into the forest, but I saw nothing. So now my insanity was spilling over into the outside world, great, just great. I pulled myself to my feet using a nearby log for support. I hurriedly grabbed my bag slung it over my shoulder and carried on with my hike.

Eventually the sound was forgotten as I reached my clearing. The wide opening in the trees was filled with the warm sunlight. The thick long grass was luminous in the bright light, and a grin spread across my face as I noticed the bluebells and buttercups had come into flowering since I was last there. I skipped (laughing at myself as I went) to the centre of the large clearing. I stopped under the shadow of the central tree. Light dancing between the leaves creating soft patches of sunlight around me. I stopped by the large trunk and ran my hand along the ivy covered side. I loved this clearing, it was mine, it was undiscovered by all else. I slid down the bark of the solitary tree and hugged myself. I knew it would be one of those days. Those days so full of magic and joy but so unbelievably simple.

After a short rest I pulled my mp3 player and some speakers out of my bag. I flicked through the tracks no idea what to listen to, not even sure what mood I was in. I stopped on 'this is for keeps'. The soft drum beat kicked in, I cranked up the speakers. I didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone here, there was no-one around for miles. I placed the speakers against the base of the trunk and wandered out into the sunlight; softly swaying to the song as I went.

"_My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever_

As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love"

I drifted around the clearing singing and spinning. A broad smile upon my face. I was thinking about him the entire song. I know I shouldn't have been; but when I listen to music, I just can't hold anything back, it all flows. The lyrics caused a strong sense of nostalgia to race through me the entire song, though I quite couldn't place why. But I felt almost peacefully content.

The song came to a close and so did my mindless swaying. I dropped lightly onto the grass. I tucked my knees under my chin and stared at the forest. Eventually I fell back and gazed at the soft white clouds drifting across the perfect blue sky. The soft breeze from earlier that morning blue across the clearing and my long hair began to tickle my face. I really didn't want to move at that moment but it was starting to annoy me. I brushed it lightly off my face and rolled over with a groan. I stretched and brought my wrist up to my face. Before I checked the time I noticed the sparkling heart on the silver chain; I twirled my wrist around making it catch the light. After a couple of minutes the gleam off my watch face caught my attention. 12.30. Holy crow! I must have fallen asleep. I sat up quickly, a bit too quickly, I lay my head back down and let the sunlight play across my features while the blood returned.

This time I stood up more slowly. My foot started tapping as I recognised the music playing. My hips started to sway in what I would like to think of as a seductive manner. Next thing I know I'm fully throwing myself around. My hips are wiggling, my head banging, my hands almost frantically moving with no real rhythm behind it. My hair whipped around me while I spun sharply and glided through the air (ok glided may be too graceful a word). I was too busy belting the words out to pink that I didn't hear the twig snap behind me. Though I did hear the velvet laughter. I froze mid wiggle. Please God let me be imagining this. This was the first time I actually wanted my insanity to progress. The laughter slowed and faded to a glorious chuckle. I turned slowly, my cheeks flushing as I went. And there standing, like a magnificently carved god, in the shadows; was no other then Edward Cullen.

* * *

(Edward's point of view)

Light flooded through my huge window. I grumbled to myself. Apparently the sun had finally decided to make an appearance; much to my annoyance. Another day of sitting at home with nothing to do. I rolled off my large black couch and onto the soft gold carpet that was gleaming in the light. I heard Alice's giggles from the next room closely followed by a growl from Jasper. A pushed all thoughts out of my head which weren't mine. That was not something I needed to see...ever. I sighed as I pushed myself up. It would be a lonely day with nothing to do now.

I trudged into the bathroom rubbing my eyes as I went. I paused by the mirror. I was nothing special. My abnormally pale skin made my dull green eyes stand out, highlighting how pathetic they were even more. I looked sallow, unhealthy, at least the pale skin allowed us all to fit in as a family despite the fact they all know we where 'adopted'. It was truly unbelievable how quickly the news of us had travelled around the town. I should have been used to it; I had lived in Forks after all, it was even smaller then this place. But still the speed and detail still shocked me slightly, and not in any good way. I pondered this as I ran my hand through my naturally messy bronze hair. I had given up years ago trying to tame it. I turned the tap on to heat the water for my shower. I pulled off my boxers and stepped into the relaxing stream. I leant with my head against the wall, letting the water fun down my toned body. I was still lanky, but there was slight definition, no-where near Emmet's though. I couldn't understand the girls of this town, what they were so excited about. I knew their thoughts, but I couldn't see what was so special, I was just plain.

I shook this thought off and continued my shower forgetting everyone, except one. Bella. Ever since I had seen her she had never left my mind. She stirred a desire in me, one which frightened me. It was so passionate and so loving on so many levels. I trusted her completely, I didn't know why, but it was wrong; I couldn't endanger my family, it was too easy to be myself around her. Alice had told me about how my ignoring her was stupid and wrong. The next time I saw her I noticed a pain in the depths of her eyes. They were so deep I often lost myself in them. Her pale skin with its permanent flush around the cheeks. Her soft mahogany hair falling perfectly onto her shoulders and cascading down her back. Her slender form, so fragile and amazing. _Stop it Edward!_ I turned up the cold till the water was making me shake violently. I knew I couldn't ignore her for long. It became so much more difficult every time I saw her. Her facial expressions, even just a slight twitch or change drew me in. And her lips; oh god her soft full lips. _Stop it Edward! _

I cleared my head and finished my cold shower, so much for a nice warm relaxing one. I dragged on a pair navy cargo shorts and threw on a crisp light blue shirt, my outfit seemed appropriate for the weather as I glanced out the large window at the bright sunlight and glowing forest that backed onto the house. I strolled down the hall stopping momentarily to bang loudly on Alice and Jasper's door. I chuckled as I continued my stroll hearing a loud shout. I checked my watch, 10.45. I slumped onto the couch as I wondered what to do with my day. The sunlight was bright against the white washed walls. I shifted my gaze from the walls to my piano, I thought about it but I really wasn't in the mood to play. I sighed as my eyes flickered to the window. I looked towards the forest. I guess I could go for a walk. There was no-one around for miles, the new house had been specifically built for that; for my family. So I wouldn't come across anyone and have to answer awkward questions or even try to hide. I used to love walking in Forks when it was sunny. There was one clearing which I always used to go to. As that thought entered my head I knew it was decided what I would do. I yelled a goodbye to anyone that may still have been in the house besides Alice and Jasper and headed out the back door.

I must have been walking for about an hour and a half. The thick canopy casting a green light around me. Music began to drift through the forest as I continued my walk. Curious I followed the sound. My ears began to recognise the music. I was surprised to hear Debussy floating through the trees. Even more intrigued to find the source I pushed myself with greater speed. I followed the melodic notes humming along as I walked. Eventually I spotted a lighter patch ahead. I jogged now, my curiosity winning over any cautiousness. I stopped abruptly at the edge of a large clearing. It was amazing to say the least, but quickly my attention was snapped away from the beauty of it all.

My breath caught in my chest as I noted the sleeping form on the ground. She looked so wonderful, so peaceful, so; there was not a word that could cover it. Feelings stirred within me once again but this time I didn't try to push them back; I couldn't. Her skin glowed in the bright light. Her cheeks still had a slight flush, though I was disappointed I hadn't caused that one. One of her hands lay under her head entwined with her hair. What I wouldn't give to entwine my hand in her silk mahogany hair. The other hand lay gently draped across her stomach. Her long legs stretched fully out in the lush grass. Her soft pink lips whispered in her sleep. Her whispers carried on the soft breeze to me "Edward". I froze up. The angel in front of me was dreaming of me? It wasn't possible. Once more my name drifted through the air; at that moment I knew I couldn't leave her alone. No-matter the danger it put me or my family in. I had to break all the rules.

Her hand twitched and moved to her face to catch some stray hair caught in the breeze. I suppressed a chuckle as she groaned and rolled over. I noticed something sparkle on her wrist. I focused even harder and recognised it as a heart crystal charm on a silver bracelet. My breath caught again, I recognised that bracelet. Damn it! I couldn't think where it was from, but it was important. A smile tugged at my lips as I saw her sit up and fall lightly back down again. From watching her the last couple of weeks I knew she was a danger magnet. _Some things never change_. A voice sounded in my head, and despite the fact that I hadn't known this girl for more than a few weeks...it made perfect sense. There was always something familiar about this girl.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I noticed her. She was now dancing. Her hips where swinging. My blood pounded through my veins with every sway. Bella's soft hair whipped through the air. Her slender body so graceful, so sexy, despite the crazy actions and purely joyous dancing. A dark feeling rose within me, a very human feeling. My heart pounded so hard in my chest, and my breath; I couldn't catch it. I wanted to close the distance between us and press my lips against hers. My foot (unbidden) took a step forward; a crack filled the air as a twig snapped beneath it. She didn't notice though, too busy swaying seductively and belting out the words. I laughed at the absurdity of the situation. She heard that though. Her hips froze mid wiggle. I fought hard to suppress the fire and laughter inside of me. She turned, flushed, and it took all my power to not grab her up in my arms right then. What was wrong with me, this wasn't right! But it felt so natural, seeing her, wanting to know her, it felt so right. Seeing her so free had revealed another side of her, another level; I wanted to know them all, I wanted to know everything about her.


End file.
